


B.F.F – Bye, Fucking Firefly

by RiaTheDreamer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Missing Scene, Set in s16e12, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaTheDreamer/pseuds/RiaTheDreamer
Summary: “I’m Grif’s B.F.F.,” Huggins tells him and that’s it. Simmons is going to find out if you can shoot something that doesn’t have a physical form.For science, of course.





	B.F.F – Bye, Fucking Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a sorta au, but basically a missing scene IF Huggins had come with Grif, Tucker and Kai in s16e12 "Docudrama".

 

“Grif,” Simmons says when he realizes that the blinding light from one of Jax’s cameras actually doesn’t have a camera to belong to. It just sorta floats on its own, which is distressing and baffling, and it makes their reunion hug too awkward, so he has to pull away. Not that there should be anything awkward about a hug celebrating the fact that they’ve together again after somehow surviving being apart in different time travels. It’s natural. The hug; not the time travel part. “What the fuck is that?”

“ _I_ ,” the ball of light says, despite it being a ball light and therefore should lack the ability to talk, “am not a what. I’m Huuuuuuggins!”

“I, uh. I don’t know what that is.”

Grif winks at him in the absolutely awful way that makes Simmons’ cheeks burn. “Wow, Simmons. Is there something you don’t know? That’s a first.”

“Is- Is it supposed to talk?”

“Dude, she never shuts up.”

“Don’t be mean,” it says and laughs and flies around Grif’s head like a wasp about to poke his eye out. Except Grif isn’t freaking out. He is laughing and sending it a goofy smile; the one Simmons hasn’t seen since before Iris, and why is Grif even smiling to a ball of light that doesn’t even have a mouth to return it?

At least Grif can see the light, too. That means Simmons isn’t just having a nervous breakdown.

“What’s a Huggins?” he asks and both Grif and the- the thing turn to stare at him. Well, at least he believes so, but it’s hard to judge when the light doesn’t have eyes. It’s just light.

“I’m a sentinel light being,” it says, flying so close to Simmons’ face that he should just try to see if he can blow it out. Who knows; it might work. “ _And_ Grif’s best friend.”

“Oh,” Simmons says.

And for some inexplicable, unseen, totally random reason he suddenly sputters, hacking and wheezing and spitting but the light doesn’t even flicker.

“Fly in my mouth,” Simmons lies and crosses his arms. “I didn’t know sentimental-“

“ _Sentient_!”

“-light balls existed.”

Grif shrugs. “I didn’t either but she’s cool.”

“ _Cool_ ,” the thing repeats and giggles. “Power bump!”

And then it spirals around Grif’s body, like some sort of lovesick firefly, and finally bumps against his outstretched fist. Grif wriggles his fingers as they finish this- this obviously rehearsed handshake thing.

Grif and Simmons have never had a personal handshake.

The firefly doesn’t even have hands.

So, technically, it shouldn’t even count as a handshake. Technically.

“Hey, Simmons, have you seen my new sword?”

Simmons has. Grif hasn’t shut up about it since he showed up. And, to be fair, it is cool. It’s a sword. Of course it’s cool (but never tell Tucker that).

And Simmons had wondered how Grif had gotten his hands on it.

Now he just wonders how the light thingy had even found Grif. And why it likes him.

(Not that there aren’t any reasons to like Grif. There are. But they require years of friendship and traumatizing events that only Grif and Simmons share.)

That leaves the question of why Grif likes the firefly.

But it’s fine that Grif has other friends. It’s fair. Natural. Most of them will run away in a week anyway. Perhaps this Huggins doesn’t have a sense of smell. That would explain a lot.

But it’s not like she can be better than Simmons. She can’t replace him.

That would be absurd.

So Simmons clears his throat and says, “It’s so long, Grif. I’ve never seen a sword as long as yours.”

In the distance, Tucker chokes on air.

“It’s so big,” Simmons says and is pleased to see how Grif’s face softens into a touched smile. He hadn’t looked like that when the firefly had been talking to him. “And so broad.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Tucker says and nobody hears him.

“Maybe you need two hands to hold it,” Donut suggests carefully as they all gather to admire Grif’s new tool.

“It doesn’t count when it’s Donut,” Tucker says.

“Stop talking about Grif’s sword,” Sarge calls. “He isn’t man enough to have one.”

“ _Holy crap, it’s all of Red Team now_. C’mon, Wash, you gotta let me bow-chicka-bow-wow to this shit.”

“Fuck off, Sarge, you are not allowed to touch it.”

“It’s so much bigger than Tucker’s,” Simmons says but when he turns his head to look, the Blue is already lying passed out in the sand. Washington is looking down at him, and a strange sound comes from the still form, like air escaping a balloon.

But it isn’t really Simmons’ problem, so whatever.

“It is a pretty cool sword,” Grif says proudly, and he is smiling at Simmons, and Simmons is smiling back at him, and all is well.

The ball of light is watching them from above, but it’s not like Simmons is keeping an eye on her or anything.

“Very cool,” Simmons agrees and nods. Should he suggest for them to have a handshake or something cooler?

“Imagine all the things I can do now, Simmons.”

“Uhm, knight someone?” Simmons suggest and suddenly he sees himself kneeling in front of Grif with Grif’s hand on his shoulder, telling him he has been specially chosen for this very special role that’s even better than the title of B.F.F.

“Sure, but also like shish-kebab.”

“Ooh, or toasts. It would be an effective way to save time during breakfast…”

“Simmons, we can totally make smores over this thing. Let me fetch some marshmallows.”

Simmons watches him run off, stumbling twice in the sand but the smile never leaving his face as he waves back at Simmons.

It’s has been a long time since they’ve been together like this. And while Simmons still isn’t sure about the whole thing about gods and time travel, he knows that this feels good.

“Are you okay, Simmons?” the ball of light says, floating down to stay at eye-level. “Your face looks weird. More than you humans normally do anyway.”

He narrows his eyes. “I’m fine, Hoppins.”

“ _Huggins_ ,” she corrects him, sounding more annoyed than Simmons feels. And he is very annoyed.

So he rolls his eyes and says, “Sorry. Slipped my mind. And it’s easy so forget. It’s not like I’ve known you for a long time. Like, forever. That’s a long time. I’ve known Grif forever. We’ve known each other since forever. We know each other. Who are you even-“

“I’m Grif’s B.F.F.,” Huggins tells him and that’s it. Simmons is going to find out if you can shoot something that doesn’t have a physical form. For science, of course. The ball of light bumps against his visor and whispers teasingly, “You’re his B.F.”

“What?” Simmons says but she’s already gone.

Bitter Friend? Butchered Friendship? Belated Feelings? Butter Fingers? Butternut Fondant?

Boyfr-

_Oh_.

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely hamsburger who deserve all the Huggins content in the world! I hope you enjoyed this piece <33
> 
> Let's just pretend that Huggins lives a long and happy life.
> 
> As always: English is not my native language and you can find me as riathedreamer on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
